


Это точно не Саратов

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Это точно не Саратов

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36mpc.jpg)


End file.
